Episode 823
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Tony Tony Chopper - Nami | rating = | rank = }} "The Yonko Rolls Over - The Great Brook Rescue Mission!" is the 823rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After Sanji fled, Bobbin decides to pursue him by himself. The Sanji Retrieval Team finds the mirror leading to Brook but also learns that the mirror also leads to Big Mom's bedroom. While Big Mom is sleeping, the team plans to retrieve Brook and replace him with another skeleton. After three unsuccessful attempts, the team manage to get Brook back. As Sanji hurries towards the place where Luffy promised to wait for him, Luffy is also approaching near his intended destination. However, Charlotte Counter ambushes him. Long Summary In the Whole Cake Chateau, a group of Big Mom Pirates encounter Bobbin recovering from being kicked into the wall by Sanji. They express concern over the situation, but Bobbin, not wishing for anyone else to get involved, bobs his head from side to side to make them fall asleep. After taking out his crewmates, Bobbin races after Sanji to deal with the Straw Hat himself, and Sanji continues running through the Chateau. In the Mirro-World, Chopper, Carrot, Nami, Jinbe, and Pedro ask the mirrors for information about Luffy, Sanji, and Brook's whereabouts, but they are initially unsuccessful. They then take notice of a very large mirror up ahead, and Brûlée gets excited about it. Pedro forces Diesel to pull their cart faster, even though Diesel cannot move fast due to the number of people he is pulling. The group reaches the mirror and spots Brook on the other side, but they then realize in shock that he is being held by a sleeping Big Mom. They try to call out to Brook without waking up Big Mom, but are unsuccessful, and Brûlée and Diesel call out to Big Mom, forcing the Sanji Retrieval Team to bind and gag them. While she sleeps, Big Mom notices a fly, and unsuccessfully tries to smash it. After the fly passes by again, Zeus, Prometheus, and Napoleon wake up and obliterate it, and the Sanji Retrieval Team is struck with fear by the amount of force they used. The team prepares to venture into the room to rescue Brook regardless, and Jinbe gets a skeleton from an execution room to stand in for Brook while Pedro collects seaweed from a kitchen to serve as the fake Brook's afro. After putting Brûlée into the mirror to make it a portal, Chopper makes the first attempt to go in and replace Brook with the dummy. He almost trips, but manages to right himself. He then gets the urge to sneeze, and manages to quell it, but not for long as he sneezes. Big Mom then raises her hand to smash him, forcing him to run back into the Mirro-World. Carrot then goes in with the dummy, and jumps up to Big Mom's bed. However, Big Mom's snot bubble reaches all the way to Brook when she exhales, and so Carrot waits for her to inhale before she goes to Brook. She is unable to wake Brook up before Big Mom's snot bubble reaches her, and leaps onto the floor below. This partially wakes Zeus up, and Carrot attempts to imitate a stuffed bunny. This somehow works, Zeus goes back to sleep, and Carrot heads back to the bed. However, she kicks a pebble into another rock, and Zeus thinks that the fly is back and goes into attack mode. Carrot runs back into the Mirro-World as the cloud homie attacks, and Pedro decides to try himself. He sneaks all the way up to Big Mom's bed, and as he goes up to Brook, he notices Big Mom moving, but it is just her tossing and turning. He imagines rescuing Brook perfectly and being celebrated by his teammates, but Big Mom turns onto him before he can act, forcing him to run back into Mirro-World. Big Mom's tossing and turning causes Brook to fall off the bed, and Nami runs straight to her crewmate. She wakes Brook up, but Brook screams after seeing his dummy, which wakes Big Mom up. Thinking the fly is still there, Big Mom grabs Prometheus and throws it onto the ground where Nami and Brook are. However, Jinbe runs into the room and grabs Nami and Brook, bringing them into the Mirro-World right as Prometheus hits the floor and explodes. Big Mom and her special homies fall back asleep, and the Sanji Retrieval Team celebrates their success in retrieving Brook. Sanji has made it out to Sweet City, and he is forced to shoo away a dog that attempts to steal his bento basket. Elsewhere, Luffy approaches the outskirts where he had fought the enraged army, but is attacked by Charlotte Counter. He tries to attack Counter, but can only muster basic attacks and none of them are effective. Counter easily overpowers Luffy, jumping up into the air and hitting him into the ground with two massive fists clad in Haki. Starving and nearly powerless, Luffy does not get up, and Counter stomps him into the ground once again. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **The Sanji Retrieval Team finding the mirror that leads to Brook is shown and Pedro threatens Diesel to run faster. **When Brook briefly wakes up due to a fly, Nami, Chopper, and Carrot try to get his attention and are annoyed when Brook goes back to sleep. **As Luffy approaches his intended destination, he is ambushed by Counter. *Each attempt to retrieve Brook from Big Mom is extended in the anime. **During Challenge 1, Chopper nearly trips on a small piece of stone. As he approaches Big Mom's bed, Chopper initially stops himself from sneezing but still sneezes shortly afterwards. **After Carrot is pushed away by Big Mom's snot bubble in Challenge 2, Zeus stares at her and Carrot pretends to be a stuffed bunny. Zeus attacks Carrot after her foot accidentally kicks a small stone. **During Challenge 3, Big Mom opens the hand holding Brook and leans the other way, and Pedro imagines his retrieval of Brook going smoothly, which causes him not to notice Big Mom leaning back for a punch. *Before the Sanji Retrieval Team tied up and gagged Brûlée and Diesel, the manga only showed Brûlée trying to call out to Big Mom. In the anime, Diesel also tries to wake up Big Mom. *When Jinbe jumps back into the Mirro-World with Nami and Brook, the manga showed that Jinbe got scorched a bit. In the anime, Jinbe is not shown with any flames on him. *Unlike in the manga, the anime labels Nami's attempt to retrieve Brook as "Challenge 4". Site Navigation